Say Goodbye, Wave Hello
by Kimmers
Summary: Time for Goodbyes, and Hello's


[COLOR=blue]Title: Say Goodbye, Wave Hello Author: Kimmers. Posted: AO RT Zan's Place Rating: PG Email: Kimmers1981dart.net.au Category: The end Content: Summary: Memories Spoilers: Series end Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made. (Or:'not mine, don't sue' ) Distribution: Anywhere and everywhere just ask. Notes: One of my first in a new Style Feedback: Yes please as always Love it.  
  
Angel stood in his old bedroom at the Hyperion. Today was a day for goodbyes, not only to Cordy, but to Fred as she was also gone from their lives.  
  
True, Angel missed her and wished that he could change things, but it wasn't possible and they had to deal with it. His love for Cordy was one of the things that made things with Nina not work out. As much as he cared for Nina, he couldn't see himself with anyone but Cordy and he needed to deal with the pain of her being gone.  
  
His eyes caught sight of the picture he had placed beside the bed only days before. He picked it up and traced the outline of the woman's face; the memories of things past came to mind. The names she called him made him smile and he would give up everything and anything to have Cordy back in his life.  
  
To anyone else this picture looked like they were a couple but to Angel it was two friend in love, that were just too scared to admit it.  
  
"Always and Forever,"  
  
Gunn reached with tired and sore limbs for the shirt that lay across the bed. The last few days had been trying on them all; he had bruises, but then again he had never felt so much better.  
  
In their time at the firm they had slacked off and now Gunn realized what he had been missing and it was the fact that a good fight could give them much more than anything else.  
  
While a fight could give them heartache if there was death or hurt, a win could also give them happiness and a better life.  
  
Gunn walked towards the dresser and picked up a picture of the six of them in happier times. He looked at his arms around Fred; Cordy was leaning back against Angel; Wes and Lorne stood at the side with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Goodbye my sisters. Women who made me into the man I am today."  
  
Lorne sat in the chair thinking that over time they had lost so much. In his opinion it was too much. With each death they had all lost a piece of themselves and it it was tearing them apart. True now that the evil of Wolfram and Hart was gone things were a little better, but there was always going to be some sort of evil for them to fight.  
  
Yes they had lost two members, but they had also gained two members of the team. True, Harmony wasn't as good as Spike but she was there and she was a help to them.  
  
Lorne's eyes caught sight of the picture of Cordy and Fred lying in the garden of the hotel.  
  
"Your memories forever."  
  
Wes hated this day he had finally gotten his chance with Fred only for her to be taken away from him, for him to lose out and all because of evil. True he didn't blame Gunn as much anymore, they had all played a part in Fred being gone from his life.  
  
He wished that there was a way that he could bring her back but he knew that it wasn't possible. He, like the others, wasn't aware of Angel's decision yet to allow Eve and Lindsay to stay with them. Angel had said they needed a second chance and Cordy would've said the same thing because she gave them a second chance didn't she? Angel also would be watching them like a hawk, but he suspected that maybe Lindsay had finally learned from his mistakes.  
  
The former Wolfram and Hart golden child had almost died in the final battle; almost walked out of this world but he had been saved, by Angel no less.  
  
Wes wasn't sure what to make of that yet, but he also planned to watch them, he didn't trust them yet.  
  
His eyes caught sight of a picture of the whole gang together in happier times. He cursed himself for the part he played in their deaths. Because he knew that by taking Connor, by not talking to Angel or even Cordy, he had set in motion Cordy's death. Angel told him not to blame himself but now that Wes knew the truth it was hard not to think about that and how he had stuffed up.  
  
"For the two women that accepted you for what you were."  
  
Spike didn't really know Cordy, but Fred she was the one that accepted him first and did everything in her power to help him. In some ways he loved her; at first he had thought that he loved her like he loved Dru. But she was his first real friend. Over time Angel had accepted him. Also the moments that they shared contained memories that were good, because not all their memories were about killing.  
  
For a guy that loved Barry Manilow he wasn't half bad. To Spike there was no choice about whose side to take in the final battle. He would take the side of good because he wasn't a soulless vampire anymore. Killing and feeding off humans wasn't something he did anymore.  
  
He looked across at Harmony. Right now she didn't know her place, but he was sure given time that the blonde vampire would find it. He was proud of her. She didn't have a soul and she didn't drink from humans. He had no idea how she did it. Even with the chip, he wanted to feed from humans he just couldn't.  
  
Angel walked downstairs. He noticed his friends... no, his family, at various points in the lobby getting their new office ready and working. He headed towards the counter where Harmony handed him a cup of blood.  
  
"Guess that hiding money away for a long time really did some good, hey," Spike said.  
  
Angel nodded his head, "But money can never buy you the one thing that you want."  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Love. Money can never buy you love," Cordy said as she walked into the hotel with Fred at her side.  
  
"How is this possible?" Wes asked.  
  
Fred smiled at him, "Easy. The powers decided that getting rid of Wolfram and Hart deserved some sort of reward and they decided that although our deaths weren't for nothing, we were still needed here."  
  
Angel moved towards Cordy taking her into his arms. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. She had walked away once and he wasn't going to let that happen again.  
  
Cordy grabbed Angel's hands and pulled him towards the stairs behind her. Fred laughed because she knew what Cordy was up to and she wanted time alone with Angel. She had been away from him for too long.  
  
Fred moved towards the counter ready to tell the men and Harmony about her time away and how glad she was to back. Also that she was home to stay.  
  
Cordy smiled as Angel led her into his room and shut the door behind him. She took in the appearance of the room noticing the dark colours, but was surprised at the light colours of the bed clothes and the picture frames on the dresser. She noticed that she was in just about every single one of them.  
  
Starting from the picture of her Angel and Doyle, she looked at them. Next was one of her Wes and Angel. She smiled it was like a new picture from every single time a member was added to their family, right down to Connor.  
  
There were various pictures of her and Connor and her and Angel and the three of them together. She noticed something she hadn't before: the three of them made a great looking family.  
  
"You've made yourself at home here again haven't you?"  
  
"You thought that I wouldn't?" Angel asked as he caught her eyes.  
  
Cordy smiled, "No I knew that you always go home, that your heart takes you home."  
  
"And where does your heart take you?"  
  
"Home just like yours does, but see my home isn't a place so much as it's a person, My heart Angel is you. You're my heart and have been for a very long time I just didn't realize it till it was too late," Cordy said.  
  
"The saying goes Home is where the heart is, but your heart doesn't always have to be a place Cordy and you've had my heart for a long time also. My home is with you it always will be," Angel said as he moved forward.  
  
"What about Nina?"  
  
"Nina was there true and I was with her but she could never replace you and I think that on some level she knew that. She knew that I was holding something of myself back."  
  
"So she's gone then?"  
  
Angel lifted her chin up with his index finger, "Nina will always be a part of my life as my friend and Ex but she will never take your place at all you're the one that has my heart, even though it's unbeating."  
  
Cordy looked up into his eyes and saw the browns orbs reflecting into her own eyes, she was seeing that he wanted answers, "You want answers don't you?"  
  
"Don't you think that it's time you gave them for me, you left me thinking that you were dead and yet you weren't Cor."  
  
"you could never have done any of us this if you'd known that I was out there alive somewhere Angel, I know you and I know that you would've focused on finding me and I couldn't let that happen we couldn't let that happen," Cordy said.  
  
Angel reached up and brushed hair out of her eyes, "More than anything I would've given up everything to get you back."  
  
"I know that you would that's why I made things happen the way that they did, "Cordy explained.  
  
Angel grabbed Cordy's hand and led her towards the bed; He lay down on the bed and moved Cordy to lay in front of him. He pulled her towards him so that her back was against his chest, "Nothing else matters right now other than you being here, that's all that matters. That and the fact that you're not going to leave.  
  
Cordy pulled at Angel's right hand and pulled it over herself and linked her hand with his, "I am not going anywhere without you and if anyone thinks different they are going to have a fight on there hands."  
  
Doyle watched from the shadows he knew that when he had asked for this from the powers that he had been doing the right thing, His princess was back with her prince, Doyle had seen this coming long before anyone else. He laughed as he headed towards the stairs he stood and watched as Fred wowed Old and new members of AI with her tales of what happens while she was gone.  
  
True things wouldn't be easy from now on, but they wouldn't be as hard. He also knew that Lindsay and Eve would use this new chance and make good, just as he knew that soon there might be the pitter patter of tiny feet and he would become an Uncle.  
  
THE END[/COLOR] 


End file.
